Decadence of the Heart
by MidnightVampire18
Summary: Ivy has had a troubled childhood, surrounded by the death of her loved ones and she struggles to remember her past. However, she struggles to come to terms with her feeling for a certain vampire noble. But as time passes, is her love unrequited or is Hanabusa struggling to come to terms with his own feelings? Blood, lust, passion and love will be prove to be a potent mixture indeed


A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

**This is a story which has been requested by _sunnyvampire (or Yamai-chan)_. It's my plot mixed with her OC. I hope you all enjoy it.**

Chapter 1

* * *

_When I first saw Hanabusa Aidou, it was at the welcome ceremony when a couple of the Night Class boys introduced themselves. The girls around me went wild for them, especially for the deliciously handsome Aidou. He was brimming with confidence and his smile seemed to light up the entire room. His golden hair was messy but in sophisticated way; his blue eyes were large and playful. _

_His companion, Akatsuki Kain, seemed a little more reserved. He seemed quite perturbed and even a little wearied by the fan girls' antics. His hair was messy and wild, one of the reasons the fan girls wanted to call him "Wild". Everyone had also decided that they would call Aidou "Idol", a play on his name and, in a way, a description of his character. _

_If you don't already know, my name is Ivy Cross and I am sixteen years old, a freshman of the prestigious Cross Academy: a school for both vampires and human. My adoptive father is the all important Headmaster Kaien Cross, the founder of the school. He is a doting father and I am grateful for him taking me in…but I can't say much for his dress sense and he's a little weird. _

_However, I am not the only one who is part of my makeshift family. I have an adoptive sister called Yuuki; she was also adopted by the headmaster and is the same age as me. Apparently, she was brought to the headmaster by a young man called Kaname Kuran. He is now the President of the Night Class and of the Moon Dorm. He's handsome but unreadable so I tend to avoid him. I also live with a boy named Zero Kiryuu. _

_Just like Yuuki (and sometimes myself), he doesn't like being called the headmaster's son. He is bad tempered and gloomy. However, he is quite handsome but scary when he glares all the time. But I can hardly blame him; his parents were killed by a bad vampire and came to Yuuki when she was only twelve. Ichiru, his twin brother, is missing but Zero is convinced he is alive. _

_I came to the Headmaster fairly recently. My real parents died and I was sent to an orphanage. Not long after, I was adopted by a lovely couple who raised me well. However, my beloved adoptive parents died; my mother first and my father second. My mother died of cancer and my father died shortly afterwards. I think it might have been of a broken heart. He didn't look after himself and I didn't know how to help him. _

_Now, I am prefect with Yuuki and Zero. We protect the Night Class' dark secret and stop the Day Class from breaking the rules. It is frustrating when they do break rules such as going out at night in the hope of meeting a Night Class member. It makes me laugh how passionate they are. However, that's not to say that I don't have a Night Class crush. I'm fairly certain you know who that is by the way I spoke about him. I know that nothing will happen though. I am too old and have lost too much to rely on dreams and hope._

_Only time will tell what happens next_

* * *

"All right, get in line," Ivy shouted as the Day Class fan girls tried to push her back, "Hey, don't push me! You will keep in line!"

Ivy looked over at Yuuki and she seemed to be struggling just as much as she was, "Hey, Yuuki, where is Zero?"

"I don't know," she half shouted, "But I bet he's playing hooky again."

"Oh, you bet," Ivy's voiced laced with barely hidden sarcasm, "We need him more than ever tonight! It is St Xchocotl's day in a couple of days and they're all hyped up!"

"Hey, Cross, stop talking about us like we're not here," one of the fan girls cried angrily. Ivy rolled her crystal blue eyes with annoyance and it was then that the doors opened. It was also then that the doors which separated the Night Class from the outside world swung open and the Day Class girls suddenly stood to attention. Silence covered them like a thick blanket.

Yuuki and Ivy's eyes narrowed with annoyance, "Please proceed," Yuuki said wearily. The elegant Night Class began to walk through and the sighs and squeals of the girls permeated the air once again. The loudest and seemingly most confident started waving at the girls.

"Hey, girls, don't you all look lively today," he gushed.

"There he goes again," Yuuki said with weary sigh. Ivy blinked and cocked her head to the side as she gazed at the boy who was pleasing the girls with seductive looks and his "Love Gun". Some of the girls fainted if the he pointed his "Love Gun" at them.

"Oh, Aidou, you're so dreamy," they cried. Yuuki moved forward to keep the girls from moving too close to the handsome vampire noble when a group of Day Class girls comically knocked her over. Ivy suppressed a laugh as she went over to help Yuuki up. However, Kaname Kuran, Yuuki's _saviour_ as she repetitively referred to him, came to her aid and it made Ivy stop. Shrugging and choosing to stay out of their way, she decided to get on with her job. She turned her head when she saw Hanabusa asking a girl something in her ear.

"Oi, Aidou, shoo! Whatever you're asking her is forbidden so get to class," Ivy snapped. Hanabusa cocked his head to the side.

"Awww, Ivy, you're so mean," the girl whined, stomped her foot and stormed away. Ivy shook her head slightly.

"She's right you know, Ivy," Hanabusa said with mock sadness, "You really _are_ mean."

"I'm just…doing my job," Ivy gulped, frowning deeply, "If you were asking her about her blood, you know it is forbidden and I have to stop you."

"How very astute; you'd be quite pretty if you didn't have that deep set frown marring your forehead," he mocked, "Well, see you later, Ivy, it's been nice."

Hanabusa turned on his heal and followed his Night Class peers into the school building. Ivy facial expression softened as she watched him leave. Did he think she was pretty? _Probably not_, she thought, shaking her head. _He was just mocking me._

Apparently, Zero had turned up in the time she had dealing with Hanabusa. Yuuki was punching him in the stomach, "You're supposed to be setting an example," Yuuki cried, "Stop shouting at them like that!"

"Ow stop it," Zero cried, pushing her back, "I just cannot take their constant screaming! It's so damn annoying!"

"Well, you make the girls hate you by shouting and bawling at them," Ivy replied.

"Yeah, well, it's the only way to get them to do anything these days," Zero brusquely replied. Yuuki turned around and sighed as the last of the Night Class and Day Class disappeared. However, Zero placed a hand over his face and he stumbled back a bit. Ivy blinked at him.

"Hey, Zero, are you all right," she asked, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder but he shrugged her off. She staggered off in the other directing and Yuuki turned around, having obviously been in her own little world, reminiscing about a certain Kaname Kuran.

"Hey, where's Zero," she asked and Ivy heaved a heavy sigh.

"He went off to start his patrol something we should be doing," Ivy said as she turned on her heal and started to walk away. Yuuki watched her adoptive sister walk away and turned her gaze to where Kaname had been walking.

"Oh, Kaname…" Yuuki whispered.

"Come on, Yuuki," Ivy shouted.

Oh, right, coming," Yuuki said as she followed Ivy into the night.

* * *

A/N I hope you like this first chapter. Please Review!


End file.
